stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wartime Productions
| name = Wartime Productions | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 1 | ep_num = 2 | code = 2 | writer = | originaldate = 1998 | stardate = 50984.8/51080.7 | year = 2374 | prev = The Find | next = The Return of Khan }} With the Dominion War well underway, ships are quickly pressed to service, and battles are lost. A unusual finding leads the to investigate using her latest tools. Log Entries :Captain's log, Stardate 50984.8: The New Edmund Fitzgerald is scheduled for launch today; however, we have detected Dominion activity, so it may be a quick launch for what will be one of the prides of the fleet. :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51080.7: The clouds of war seems to have taken a toll on my crew. So far, luckily, we haven't had anybody killed, but the laws of statistics say that one of these days... :Captain's personal log, Stardate 51110.9: It will take some time to get used to it, but after less than two months, I have sent my first officer up the rank ladder and placed my former second officer in her place. I still have a good crew, but now I feel there are holes to be filled. Meanwhile, the war rages on, so the crew I re-assemble may be gone the next day.... :Captain's log, Stardate 51128.6: Another attack, another retreat. It can make it boring, but fortunately, we still haven't have any major causalities. :Captain's log, Supplemental: With only 60 hours left for investigation, we are relatively minutes away from the Argolis Cluster. :Captain's log, Stardate 51133.8: Back home in Federation territory, we have been ordered back to starbase, for now. The information retrieved by the Baldwin's sensors has been forwarded to Starfleet for their analysis. :We have rendezvoused with Edmund Fitzgerald and Ottawa. The current period of calm has afforded my crew the chance to interact with friends and family. Memorable Quotes :“I suppose you're not just here to bring me any good news.” :“Unfortunately, no. Here's yesterday's casualty report. We had two plasma burns and a class-four concussion.” :“I can think of worse.” :-- Patrick Ingrum and Kay :“Jenna, you've been offered the ''Ottawa.”'' :“What!!!” :“Your ears are not deceiving you, you've been offered a ship. In fact, we have been ordered to meet up with it.” :“Why me?” :“The answer seems obvious. A lot of good captains have been killed in this battle – with their first officers with them.” :“Then do I have a choice?” :“Actually, you do have a choice, but why would you say no.” :“Has anyone else?” :“Yes, but never in wartime.” :-- Patrick Ingrum, Jenna Carson, and Reinette Hernandez, on a quick wartime promotion. References ; Argolis Cluster; ; Carson, Jenna; Dawson, Gloria; ; Hernandez, Reinette; ; Ingrum, Patrick; Interphase cloaking device; Background *This story follows immediately upon the previous story, The Find *This story introduces the and and offers a explanation of just how Starfleet found about about the array the Defiant would later go after in Links Wartime Productions Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 02